


Promise

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Film Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about promises is that they're sometimes hard to keep. Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, they're <em>impossible</em> to keep the way you planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> yet another fill for the [summer fandom raffle exchange](http://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/127826595685/summer-fandom-raffle-exchange-prompts-masterlist)! Prompt #75, "I'll be back." Cross-posted from [tumblr.](http://filifeelies.tumblr.com/post/128664401228)

The thing about promises is that they're sometimes hard to keep. Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you can't keep them. That doesn't stop Fili making them though, because he almost always intends to keep them. When he was a dwarfling, he promised Kili he'd love him the most out of everyone forever; so far, he's kept that promise. He promised his mother he'd always look out for Kili, and he's done his best to keep that one too.

Sometimes a promise is an empty phrase, like promising a passing maiden who hands him a flower that he'll treasure the gift always, when he knows it'll be discarded and forgotten before the night is up. Or promising Dis that he and Kili won't drink as much at the tavern tonight, just as they'd promised Dwalin they wouldn't get into another fight if some guy thought he'd be able to get away with insulting them or their lineage again. Sometimes, a promise was intended to soothe fears rather than actually make a bond.

But when Fili made promises to Kili, he always meant to keep them. He promised to love him the most, and he had. He promised to always have his back, and he did. He promised they would walk into the great halls at Erebor together, and together, they did. When it came to Kili, Fili would promise him the world and do his damnedest to deliver. So, when in the middle of the battle, they found they had to separate, Fili thought nothing of making another promise to his brother.

"Stay here, search the lower levels. I've got this. I'll be back, Ki. Promise," he murmurs, heading upwards where Kili ventured further down into the structure before them.

He should've known better than to make such a promise in a battle, should've known he had no way to guarantee it would be kept. In a twisted way, he does return to Kili, when Azog drops his body at his brother's feet; but that's the thing about promises. Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, they're  _impossible_ to keep the way you planned.


End file.
